vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure
Summary The Pretty Cure franchise (Dubbed "Glitter Force" in it's English Adaptation of Smile Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure) is a long-running Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Izumi Todo and Toei Animation. Each series revolves around either a duo or group of girls, who are often teenagers in middle or highschool, that has the ability to transform into the legendary warriors know as the Pretty Cure in order to fight against corrupted beings and evil forces that threatens the Earth and many different worlds. The franchise is rather known for its intense physical-combat action, being radically different from most shows in the Magical Girl genre. Each installment in the franchise has a unique theme with friendship and teamwork being a recurring message. Power of the Verse This verse is surprisingly powerful, despite its theme and nature. It contains several characters who are Multi-Continent, Planet, and Star level with a few of them being around Solar System level while also sporting Massively Hypersonic and FTL attack speed and movement. This verse also contains several haxxed abilities such as Reality Warping, BFR, Age Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pocket Dimension Creation, and even the weakest characters can seal individuals. The Pretty Cure themselves are also pretty powerful as they aren't your typical magical girls, being physical powerhouses and impressive close combatants, with the notable exception being the Cures from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, due to being over reliant on long-range attacks and incapable of hand-to-hand combat in comparison. Overall, it's a pretty formidable verse that shouldn't be judged by it's cover. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters CrossverseCrisis Dino Ranger Black The God Of Procrastination Scarletmoon56 Opponents Neutral Characters Futari wa Pretty Cure! Cure Black Thumb.png|Cure Black|link=Cure Black Cure White Thumb.png|Cure White|link=Cure White Dark King.png|Dark King|link=Dark King Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Cure Bloom.png|Cure Bloom|link=Cure Bloom Cure Egret.png|Cure Egret|link=Cure Egret Kaoru.PNG|Kaoru Kiryuu|link=Kaoru Kiryuu Michiru.PNG|Michiru Kiryuu|link=Michiru Kiryuu Goyan_Thumb.png|Goyan|link=Goyan Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Precures Cure Dream Thumb.png|Cure Dream|link=Cure Dream Cure Rouge Thumb.png|Cure Rouge|link=Cure Rouge Cure Lemonade Thumb.png|Cure Lemonade|link=Cure Lemonade Cure Mint Thumb.png|Cure Mint|link=Cure Mint Cure Aqua Thumb.png|Cure Aqua|link=Cure Aqua Milky Rose Villains Kawarino.png|Kawarino|link=Kawarino Boss.png|Boss|link=Boss Fresh Pretty Cure Precures Cure Peach Cure Berry Cure Pine Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure Precures Cure Blossom.png|Cure Blossom|link=Cure Blossom Cure Marine.png|Cure Marine|link=Cure Marine Cure Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine|link=Cure Sunshine Cure Moonlight Thumb.png|Cure Moonlight|link=Cure Moonlight File:S320x240 (1).jpg|Infinity Silhouette|link=Infinity Silhouette Desert Apostles Dune.png|Dune|link=Dune (Pretty Cure) Desert Devil.png|Desert Devil|link=Desert Devil Suite Pretty Cure Precures Cure Melody Cure Rhythm Cure Beat Cure Muse Smile! Pretty Cure Precures Cure Happy.png|Cure Happy|link=Cure Happy Cure Sunny.png|Cure Sunny|link=Cure Sunny Cure Peace.png|Cure Peace|link=Cure Peace Cure March.png|Cure March|link=Cure March Cure Beauty.png|Cure Beauty|link=Cure Beauty Bad End Kingdom Pierrot_closeup_smpc23.jpg|'Emperor Pierrot'|link=Emperor Pierrot Wolfrum.png|'Wolfrun'|link=Wolfrun Joker1.jpg|'Joker'|link=Joker (Smile Precure) File:Akaoni-smile-precure-4.08.jpg|'Akaoni'|link=Akaoni File:Capture-1546369208.PNG|'Majorina'|link=Majorina DokiDoki! Pretty Cure Precures Cure Heart.png|Cure Heart|link=Cure Heart Cure Diamond.png|Cure Diamond|link=Cure Diamond Cure Rosetta.png|Cure Rossetta|link=Cure Rossetta Cure Sword.png|Cure Sword|link=Cure Sword Cure Ace.png|Cure Ace|link=Cure Ace Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Precures Cure Lovely Cure Princess Cure Honey Cure Fortune Go! Princess Pretty Cure Precures Cure Flora.png|Cure Flora|link=Cure Flora Cure Mermaid.png|Cure Mermaid|link=Cure Mermaid Cure Twinkle.png|Cure Twinkle|link=Cure Twinkle Cure Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet|link=Cure Scarlet Dysdark Dyspear_on_her_Throne.jpg|'Dyspear'|link=Dyspear Close_in_The_OP.png|'Close'|link=Close Lock2.jpg|'Lock'|link=Lock Opshut.jpg|'Shut'|link=Shut Others Prince_Kanata_Hologram.jpg|'Prince Kanata'|link=Prince Kanata Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Precures Cure Miracle.jpg|Cure Miracle|link=Cure Miracle Cure Magical.jpg|Cure Magical|link=Cure Magical Cure Felice.jpg|Cure Felice|link=Cure Felice Never Ending Chaos File:(24) Desusmast saying Mother Rapapa's Seal is now broken.png|Deusmast|link=Deusmast KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Precures Cure Whip.png|'Cure Whip'|link=Cure Whip Cure Custard (Gallery).png|'Cure Custard'|link=Cure Custard Cure Gelato (Gallery).png|'Cure Gelato'|link=Cure Gelato Cure Macaron (Gallery).png|'Cure Macaron'|link=Cure Macaron Cure Chocolat (Gallery).png|'Cure Chocolat'|link=Cure Chocolat Cure Parfait.png|'Cure Parfait'|link=Cure Parfait Villains Julio.jpg|'Julio'|link=Julio Bibury.jpg|'Bibury'|link=Bibury KKPCALM_24_Elisio_tells_Noir's_message.png|'Elisio'|link=Elisio Hugtto Pretty Cure! Precures Cure Yell Cure Ange Cure Etoile Cure Macherie Cure Amour Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation